


蛻變

by Nightstag



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Original Percival Graves, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstag/pseuds/Nightstag
Summary: 有肉，虐身虐心再HE





	蛻變

「是你逼我這樣做的。」

Grindelwald站起來抹走Graves啐到他臉上的唾液，俯視在未消退的劇痛中瑟縮在地上的Graves，忿忿地冷笑。

笑聲在地下室裡迴盪，這阻嚇不了Graves，任何的恐嚇和折磨也不能。他努力撐起身子，赤裸的背靠到潮濕的牆上，他身上唯一沒徹底袒露出的就只有由項圈勒著的脖子。

Graves知道自己看上去有多糟糕，他蜷縮在牢房的角落，渾身瘀傷疤痕，身上還凝固了昨晚留下的腥臭液體。這個魔頭以為這些技倆能夠逼他崩潰，但它們只會使他更有鬥志。

他在黑巫師摸出那瓶一直拿來要脅他的白色魔藥時笑了聲，「你終於捨得用上這寶貴的魔藥，抑或又只會說不敢做？」

Grindelwald瞇起眼睛，Graves已摸透了對方發怒前的跡象，他咬緊牙準備迎接下一個酷刑咒，但Grindelwald只露出微笑，目光如炬。

「你不知道，你還是不知道這是什麼東西。」黑巫師憐愛地揉上Graves的腦袋，隨即抓著瀏海往後一扯，逼得Graves抬起頭。「我不會說我不捨得，它仍在實驗和改良的階段，得出的結果可能不太讓人滿意。不過你這麼急不及待，我當然要給你嘗嘗。」他用瓶子拍打Graves的臉頰，再用姆指推開瓶蓋，故意讓瓶蓋掉到地上發出清脆且教人心寒的聲響。

那白濁的液體緩慢地遞到Graves面前，Graves使勁推著對方的手臂，把牙咬得更緊。

Grindelwald取笑這無用的反抗，一點也不著急將魔藥送到Graves嘴裡。他笑著在囚犯耳邊呢喃：「你還猜不出它是什麼，真是可惜。我想我可以給你一點提示，再說就這樣餵你喝可沒什麼意思。我覺得你會愛上它的，甜心。來，張開嘴巴，像我教你的一樣。」

Grindelwald柔聲地哄道，眼中閃過截然不同的惡毒。那個玻璃瓶在Graves眼前迅速抽長脹大，Graves不敢置信，它變成了陽具的形狀，鈴口更侮辱性地壓向了他的下唇。他回神過來大聲咆哮，不顧頭皮的刺痛試圖撇開臉。

Grindelwald放開頭髮，隨即擒著Graves的下巴，使勁得指甲陷進皮膚中。男人的手勁異常地大，被長時間囚禁的Graves根本沒氣力跟對方角力，他的下顎支撐不了幾秒就被掰開，玻璃瓶硬塞進他嘴裡。

Graves試圖用舌頭將它推出去，但舌頭不斷在那光滑的表面打滑，那東西愈推愈深，Grindelwald按著他的額頭逼他昂起腦袋，濕滑黏稠的魔藥從前端湧出，粗魯地灌進來，簡直像之前男人強行在他口裡射精一樣。魔藥像一條毒蛇無阻地溜進喉嚨裡，直竄入食道，他的胃立即抽痛抗議。

Graves死抓著男人的手，喉裡夾雜著咆哮和咒罵，接著他如常地噎倒了，Grindelwald放開他，任他趴在地上乾咳作嘔。

「每次也這樣。」Grindelwald像面對不聽話的孩子無奈地嘆氣，「我還要好好地訓練你。」

喘息著的Graves回不了話，男人沒再碰他，但他知道對方只是等他緩過來再繼續灌他魔藥。天曉得那瓶到底是什麼東西，他不能讓它在體內作惡。

Graves藉著咳嗽撇過臉，趕緊舉起手指試圖塞進嘴裡引吐，但下一秒Grindelwald猛地壓向他，他反射性伸出手撐著地面，手心一下擦破了皮，他根本撐不住兩人的重量，雙臂一曲肋骨就狠狠撞在地上，痛得他無法呼吸。

「你要吐就吐。」Grindelwald扯著Graves後腦的頭髮，「但你該知道魔藥幾乎是一眨眼就會起效，而且我有別的方法讓它進入你體內。」他的手臂繞過Graves的腹部，鉗著腰托起下身。

Graves不用思考就知道男人的意圖，他更拼命反抗，不管膝蓋和手掌磨出血也要爬離對方。Grindelwald牢牢鉗制著他，帶有餘溫和唾液的玻璃尖端強硬地抵向他的後穴，他僵硬起來，死命收縮肌肉，只受到更用力的按壓。

「放鬆。」Grindelwald舔過Graves的耳背，逐漸加重力度，「我並不想為了這件小事傷了你。乖。」

「滾開，混蛋，我要殺了你、親手捏死你！」Graves大哮了聲，前端推了進去，在沒有任何潤滑和擴張下強行穿刺。

後穴被撐開到最大，內壁徒然地收縮想將異物推出，那東西只插得更深，Graves感覺自己快裂成兩半。

「噓，不痛，很快就好。」Grindelwald安慰地吻了吻Graves的後頸，將他的臀部抬得更高，這個角度令魔藥流了出來，像是讓精液往深處裡灌一樣。Graves掙扎得更厲害，Grindelwald輕咬他的脖子作為警告，「乖點，待會兒我會補償你。」

「去你的！去死！」

「Percy，注意你的用語。這是你對待你主人的態度嗎？」

Graves破口咒罵，使勁抓向Grindelwald的手臂，他肯定抓傷了對方，Grindelwald下一刻就摑向他的屁股，留下刺痛的掌痕。

「你還敢惹我？嗯？我以為這段時間已足夠讓你冥頑不靈的腦袋理解自己的處境，親愛的。」男人扯起項圈勒緊Graves的喉嚨，低沉緩慢地說：「我是你的主人，控制權在我手上，我隨時也能殺了你。」

「那你現在就殺了我。不敢嗎？」Graves抓著脖子，吵啞地挑釁。

「這樣太便宜你了，不是嗎？你就儘管咒罵，我永遠也不會給你解脫。」Grindelwald放開手，誇張地嘆了口氣，「為何你就不跟之前一樣享受我們相處的時間？這樣不是比較好過一點嗎？」

假陽具突然被拔出，Graves以為這個折磨終於完結了，然而那東西再次插進來，開始了交合的動作，幾下後就捅上前列腺。

Graves拼命不讓自己發出聲音，Grindelwald仍是捕捉到那一陣戰慄，便更狠地輾磨過去。

「不啊、唔……」Graves在刺激中勃起，他的甬道習慣了痛楚，此時內壁的摩擦使他更有感覺，充滿液體的腸腔絞緊異物並發出淫靡的水聲。Graves羞恥得無以復加，他感覺自己像被男人直接操幹，而他更是興奮得流出前液。

Grindelwald加快動作，Graves反射性弓起身子，將屁股抬得更高，像是要求更多的邀請。Grindelwald獎勵般更用力地頂撞，握上Graves的分身套弄著，「看看你，Percy，還是要被操才肯乖巧下來。」

「唔嗚、太深……住手、啊、啊……」Graves顫抖著蜷縮起來，假陽具仍是毫不留情地深入他，逼使他嗚咽著射出來。

Grindelwald任由Graves癱軟在地上喘氣，之後橫抱起他。Graves不曉得對方又有什麼意圖，胡亂地扭動身體，Grindelwald不為所動，「好了，你現在需要休息，寶貝。今晚我們有很多時間。」

男人發出陰沉的笑聲，Graves肯定中了昏擊咒，他瞬間失去了意識，在他再度睜開眼睛時他竟躺在睡房的床上，身上沒了魔藥和精液。

「睡得好嗎？」Grindelwald坐在扶手椅上，只離床邊兩步距離。

窗外一片魆黑，Graves不曉得他昏迷了一分鐘還是一天。他不理睬對方，立即爬起來，儘管床鋪相比那粗糙冰冷的地面誘人極了，他更不願展露自己脆弱的一面。

Grindelwald似乎預料到Graves的反應，沒執著得到答案。他捧起床頭櫃上盛著全也切成一口份量的牛肉、蛋碎和蔬菜的餐碟，再抓起叉子，「我想起你還沒吃晚餐，留了一份給你。過來。」

Graves沒有動，狐疑地盯著食物。

「磨蹭什麼？過來。」Grindelwald沒耐心地下令，他揮了揮手，彷彿一個隱形的勾子扣到Graves的項圈並猛地一拉，Graves踉蹌到椅子前，跪了下來。

黑巫師捏痛Graves的肩膀警告他留在原地，接著遞給他一口青花菜，「來，吃多點才有氣力。」

Graves認為此刻他沒必要跟對方和他的身體對抗，他的胃還為那幾滴魔藥抽痛，而且他已瘦得可看到肋骨，面對這比平日的粥水豐盛多了的晚餐，他不自覺嚥了嚥口水，盯著男人吃掉那口蔬菜。

Grindelwald像餵寵物吃零食般樂此不疲地把食物遞到Graves嘴邊，Graves靜靜地咀嚼著，跪在對方面前被餵食的折辱根本不算什麼。

在餐碟空無一物後，Grindelwald餵Graves喝水，他倒得頗快，有半杯水也從Graves的嘴角溢出來。最後他皺起眉施下清潔咒，再把Graves拉起來，推坐在床邊。

床上性愛表示黑巫師的心情頗好，而無論如何對方也會上他，Graves糾結他要否反抗來換得拳打腳踢和粗魯的侵犯，此時Grindelwald抓起他的手腕，摸上掌心已止血的傷口。他想縮回來，他受得了的是痛楚，而不是這像蟲子要從皮膚底下蠕動鑽出的刺癢。

「忍耐一下，寶貝。看你都將自己弄成怎樣了。」Grindelwald摸向另一隻手，輕輕掃過被擦破的手心。

男人這擔憂地垂下眸子照料傷口的模樣能騙倒很多人，但Graves已上過一次當，他沒再這麼愚蠢，這個完美、假惺惺的偽裝讓他感到心寒。

治癒好同樣被磨損的膝蓋後Grindelwald摸上Graves的後頸，帶有威脅，「好了，Percy，現在你該說什麼？」

Graves推著對方的手，但撥不開。「我跟你無話可說。」

「我教過你的，別人給予你恩惠後你必須道謝。我給了你食物又治好你的傷口，現在你該說什麼？」

「別妄想我會向你道謝，尤其是在你強暴了我之後。」Graves怒視捏緊他皮膚的Grindelwald，毫無畏懼，然而這深惡痛絕的目光對黑巫師而言不痛不癢。

「你乖乖聽話我就會對你很好，跟我們首幾次的見面一樣，那時你不是很開心嗎？跟我談了很多話，還主動地拉我上床。」

Graves對於他當初引狼入室懊悔又憤怒，「因為那時我根本不知道你是那個十惡不赦的黑巫師。」

「這又如何？我也沒因為你是正氣兒的頭兒而一開始就把你打一頓再困起來，反而好好地勸你。是你執迷不悟不斷惹怒我，硬是要捱苦。我可捨不得傷害你，畢竟你長著這麼漂亮的臉蛋。」Grindelwald伸出另一隻手，逗玩地掃過Graves繃緊的臉頰，「再說，我很欣賞你的毅力和忠誠。但你有沒有想過你效忠錯了對象？你不認為你在那種不思進取，只會粉飾太平的愚民政府只會糟蹋了你的才華嗎？你能做出更偉大、更有意義的事情，Percy，就當作為了我們所有人，別再掙扎，跟我一起建立我們新的世界。」

「然後打著這個榥子殺害無辜的人、利用他們來做黑魔法實驗，再踩著所有人的屍體幫你成為死神的主宰？」Graves像聽見世上最無稽的話不禁冷笑。

「我知道你不喜歡濫殺無辜，我可以不派這項工作給你。」

「別白費氣力討好我。」Graves露出嫌惡的表情，「你可以將我囚禁在這裡，折磨我羞辱我直至永遠，但你絕對不會得到我的屈服，我永遠也不會跟你同流合污。」

「我看未必。你認同我的理念，這點我們心知肚明，你再怎樣反抗也好，讓你全心全意地待在我身邊亦只是時間的問題。」Grindelwald露出自負的笑容，手搭向Graves的肩膀，緩慢地滑向胸膛。他摟緊Graves的腰阻止他退後，湊到耳邊蠱惑地低喃：「我最終會得到你的心，Percy，這完全沒有難度，你會逐漸地淪陷，首先由身體開始。」

Grindelwald貼著Graves的脖子微笑，讓吐息撲到Graves耳背那片敏感的皮膚上。

Graves僵直身子掙扎，用盡氣力抓著那隻在他胸前游走的手，仍然制止不了對方覆上蓓蕾，用手掌若有若無地搓揉。又刺又癢的刺激立即令乳首挺立變硬，對於挑撥更加敏感，Graves頓時感到一陣酥麻，Grindelwald在他恍神的一刻吻過來，舌頭侵略進口腔內。

粗魯霸道的吻令Graves因缺氧而喘息，他抓著男人的衣領，不知是要推開對方抑或想拉對方過來。此刻乳首上的觸碰和唇舌的交纏突然消失，Graves只來得及換一口氣，Grindelwald就撂倒他，全身壓了上來，捧著他的臉頰印上綿長細膩的吻。Graves在一連串的攻勢中毫無還手之力，他在他們終於分開時目光迷離，微啟著嘴巴。

Grindelwald用姆指擦了擦Graves濕潤的唇，彎起眸子，「就這麼舒服？舒服得都硬起來了。」

Graves一個激靈，這才意識到自己的下身在不知不覺間充血。只是親吻和幾下挑逗絕對不會讓他產生這麼大反應，他瞪大眼，正要抬腳，男人就一把按下他的膝蓋，「Percy，你不乖我就會綁起你。」

「你給我下了什麼藥？」Graves高聲質問，不理會警告繼續亂動。

「哈，發現得太遲了，親愛的。你感受不到嗎？你的身體已變得這麼敏感。」Grindelwald捻上那顆被玩弄得紅腫的乳首，揉捏起來，被放大的快感令脊柱戰慄，Graves幾乎呻吟出聲，「住手，混蛋……」

「你不是很有感覺嗎？」黑巫師低頭用力吸吮起那成熟的蓓蕾，變本加厲地摸下另一邊的胸膛，輕輕地在乳暈上打轉，故意避開最敏感的乳尖。

Graves反射性揪著對方的頭髮，憤怒地大哮：「從我身上滾開！」

Grindelwald終於不再蹂躪乳首，「別這麼暴躁，寶貝，我現在就照料你的下身。哦，看看你，我都沒碰過你，這裡已經濕了。」

男人用指腹摩上沾濕液體的鈴口，沿著微顫的柱身掃下去。Graves發出破碎的嗓音，死抓著理智怒吼著要對方住手，Grindelwald不聽，他抓上柱身套弄起來，另一隻手搓弄肉球，再搔抓到囊袋後的會陰，不費多少氣力就讓Graves嗚咽著噴濺出來。他笑著抹開Graves肚上的液體，「唔，有點快，該把魔藥改良一下。」

Graves正要咒罵，隨即注意到自己的分身在發洩後仍腫脹著，一時愣怔起來。

「別擔心，寶貝，那也是副作用之一。」Grindelwald看出Graves的驚愕，滿不在乎地把手上的精液抹到Graves的柱身上，「你一旦發情就會一直勃起，直到你的後面小嘴滿足為止。而你會愈來愈想要，不理會它的話你只會更加難受。目前我還不會讓你這麼辛苦，但以後我不會管你，除非你求我上你。」

「什麼以後？你在說什麼？」

「你以為藥效是一次性的？真是可憐，Percy，它已在你體內根深蒂固了。我有解藥，我當然有，但我不會給你，我保證你會愛上被我操的感覺的，而你之後就會慾求不滿地求我操你。」

「永不！」Graves大吼，男人抓著了他的膝蓋，高潮後疲憊無力的雙腿違反他的意願軟弱地分開，將他完全展露出來。

Grindelwald無視Graves的大吵大鬧，摸向因方才灌藥而紅腫的後穴，這次沒有強行進入，他輕柔地按壓，再將一根手指探進去。

甬道因異物收緊，另一根手指使勁地加入，並攏在一起交合般抽動，刮過內壁，Graves莫名地燥熱起來，他不禁喘息，全身的感知都集中在被侵入的後庭上，在他意識到第三根手指擠進來時甬道已變得烘熱濕潤，他簡直像個不知廉恥的妓女濕透了。

「寶貝你真棒，我們以後可以省下潤滑劑了。」Grindelwald抽出濕漉的手指，撩撥一開一合的穴口。

不該產生的空虛感襲上Graves，他不自覺扭動下身，像是邀請對方深入。

Grindelwald對Graves的反應非常滿意，「我早就該餵你喝藥的，看你現在變得這麼可愛。」他托起Graves的腰，將那雙腿分得更開，讓灼熱的頂端情色地在穴口緩慢地摩擦。

「住手、嗚……」Graves覺得自己分裂成了兩部份，他的理智眼睜睜看著身體因期待而發顫，完全遏止不了燃燒起來的肉慾。

「都這種時候了還抵抗？」Grindelwald有點不敢置信，他親吻Graves的臉頰，柔聲地哄誘：「乖，別怕，不痛的。把你所有的交給我，讓我征服你。」

男人在最後一句裡快速、有力地挺進去，突然的摩擦和充實感令Graves的分身又溢出液體，甬道酸麻脹滿的感覺舒暢得使他攥緊床單嗚咽，阻止不了對方開始抽動，撞上他的前列腺。

「不、啊、啊……住手、出去……」浪湧而來的快感炸上Graves的腦袋，他弓起身體亂抓上對方的脖子，抑壓不了呻吟。

「出去？你真的想我出去嗎？」Grindelwald像懲罰Graves仍堅持反抗，抽出大半，Graves的甬道再空虛難耐，討地地吸緊他，他冷笑了聲粗魯地插進去，捅得更深，逼得Graves濺出了前液。

「不、唔、不要……」

「明明就是這麼喜歡我操你。」Grindelwald抓緊Graves的腰，猛力地抽插。

Graves徒然地搖著腦袋，深到極點的浪潮一下一下拍擊他，在藥效下加倍放大的快感令他興奮得難以自制，他很快就不自覺扭動腰配合抽動，貪婪地絞緊性器，換來更加兇狠的抽插，讓他更加興奮，鈴口吐出大量前液。

他從沒這麼享受過對方的性愛。即使他在不知道真相下自願跟對方交歡時也沒這麼享受。

他正在改變，全身上下也是。

意識到這可怕事實的恐慌瞬間被另一波快感徹底淹沒，黑巫師將Graves的腿抬得更高，轉換另一個角度急遽地深入。

Graves很快就在滅頂的快感中招架不住，他哭喊著邁上高潮，不知多久後男人滾燙的愛液濺到他的內壁上，他前所未有地滿足，以往任何一場交歡也沒此次如此帶勁、令人上癮。

他知道這是那瓶惡毒的魔藥在作祟，但他疲憊無力，又心滿意足，就放任對方親吻他，在他臉頰和脖子落下能蠱惑心神的輕吻。

「你是我的，Percy。」Grindelwald在Graves耳邊宣告，「全身上下，每個地方也是屬於我的。」

 

 

 

Graves像是獵豹巡視屋內，檢查黑巫師有沒有在這裡進行黑魔法實驗，他找不到待宰的莫魔，只是無趣地發現男人動過大廳的椅子、在茶几隨手扔下幾份報章，它們裡頭都是無關重要的瑣事，但至少他知道了今天的日期。

已過了三個月。

他在黑巫師的囚禁裡捱過了三個月。

Graves今早醒來發現他仍在睡房裡，他吃掉床頭櫃上的吐司，喝光咖啡以及他再三確認沒有滲毒的活力魔藥後發現房門首次沒有鎖上，他的心跳不由得加快，趕緊打開衣櫃穿上衣服，快步衝到玄關，大門由魔法重重鎖死了，當然。

那個魔頭又怎會這麼輕易放他走。

Graves帶著憤恨在家中巡視，看對方動過他什麼東西，他的腳步最終依循他從小在耳提面命下養成的習慣在書房前放輕減慢，他小心翼翼地探頭進去，書房一片死寂，牆上的祖先畫像全數陷入沉睡中。

他忽然感激起男人的魔咒，他無法承受讓他們知道他們唯一的、引以為傲的繼承人淪落成了黑巫師用來發洩玩弄的寵物，令整個家族蒙羞。

這是他最後的支柱。他抵抗要他順從屈服的求生本能，一直反抗，因為就算他死了，他至少也死得像個戰士，曾捍衛過反抗過，而不是作為奴隸低頭偷生如此無恥低賤，讓家族更加顏面無存。

這是他最後的支撐，卻是不堪一擊。

Graves一直拚命不向Grindelwald展露他對自己家族的想法，他的感覺複雜苦澀，若硬是要形容，他會說是比起恨更似是疲倦。

他在母親腹中時已被注定好這一輩子的道路，他把所有精力也奉獻出來，耗盡一生維持家族的名聲。他在很久以前已厭倦，年少無知的時候他嘗試擺脫責任，但他不能也沒法，這是他的一切，他在MACUSA的職位、在人們心裡的地位，以及他人生的意義，都是以它作為根基。

人們看著他的時候看見的不是他這個人，而是他的家族。

這是他人生的全部。

他的確認同他們的現況很嚴峻，但要他離開這條路、背叛所有人、做與他從小被教誨的完全相違的事，他無法做到。

這是他的一切。

Graves更加倦怠地仰望畫像，目光在父母的臉上停留良久，才撇開臉試著轉移自己的思緒，例如將書櫃上凌亂無序的書本按回字母順序排好，之後他坐下來翻閱書桌上那幾本他從未見過的古舊書籍，它們全也與黑魔法有關。

Graves花了一整天研究這幾本書，專注得沒注意男人回來了，直至Grindelwald打開門他才抬起頭瞄了對方一眼。

Grindelwald對於Graves穿回衣服和翻看他的書沒有意見，他走過來捧起Graves的臉，力度不容Graves拒絕，「有想念我嗎，親愛的？」

Graves放下書本沉聲回應：「我恨不得你永遠別回來。」

「別說反話了，我不在的話你不是會寂寞難耐嗎？」Grindelwald突然彎腰一下抱起Graves，Graves搞不清對方的意圖，連忙掙扎，Grindelwald已俐落地轉身坐下來，Graves就跨坐在男人的大腿上，雙腿被逼分開，下身與對方的小腹緊貼，屁股更對準男人的分身。

這曖昧得像交合的姿勢令Graves乍然一驚，想起被灌藥後他不知多少次因為一個輕擦而興奮起來，他完全不敢輕舉妄動，Grindelwald對他安靜下來頗高興，吻了吻他的嘴角，「你知道我今天做了什麼嗎？」

Graves衡量著他能不能掙脫環繞他腰部的手臂，對對方做了什麼沒有興趣。「多半又是頂著我的臉去做壞事。」

「別這麼刻薄，我可是在替你上班，處理煩厭的公文、出席悶透的會議，還有，你會喜歡的，」Grindelwald撩了撩Graves的下巴，目光變得更加狡詐，「判處罪犯死刑。」

Graves的呼吸一濟，想起與對方初遇那晚。「我不想跟你談這個話題。」

這是他最大的失誤。那時他壓根兒沒料到他的隨口而談竟引起了黑巫師的興趣。

那晚他不過時想找點調劑，默許了那自稱作Gerald Greenwood的歐洲人坐在自己身旁。歐洲人很有魅力，掛著得體的微笑，說話也不似平日遇到的急切男人那樣低俗。Graves接受了請客，看著對方挪得更近，有意無意地碰他的手臂，又像沒察覺到般開始對話。

「Percival。」Grindelwald逕自呼喚Graves的名字，語氣輕柔得像叫喚情人。看到Graves沒有抗拒，他彎起眸子笑了，「你是這裡的常客？」

「只是偶爾來這裡。酒精對腦袋不太好。」

「那到底是什麼因緣際會令我們能在今晚見面？」

Graves笑了，他肯定對方不光是問他來喝悶酒的原因，還另有所指他們有緣份。「煩惱不外乎那幾種。我的工作逼得我來這裡尋找安寧。」

Grindelwald看Graves喝了口酒，「你是因為讓罪犯逃脫才這麼苦惱嗎？」

Graves的回應來到嘴邊，他就咬了咬舌尖，望向男人，「我沒有說過我是正氣師。」

「別像面對疑犯那樣盯著我。」男人從容不迫地苦笑，「若我搞錯了請原諒我，我以為你是來自古老的正氣師家族。」

「你是對的。」Graves望回酒杯，想岔開這個不甚愉快的話題，「你研究歷史？」

「不。我對於政治更感興趣。」

「哦，你是哪一個國家的政客？招待不周。」

「不，我不是。我只是擔心我們的現況，以及整個魔法界的未來而已。」男人喝了口酒，沒把話說下去。

Graves清楚這是引他回話的把戲，還是回應了：「擔心？」

Grindelwald望了他一眼，意味深長，「你不擔心嗎？這裡是自由國度，但顯然地你們美國巫師活得比我們更苦。」

男人的話轉彎抹角，暗中主導著話題，又生怕Graves懵懂糊塗般夾雜了暗示，Graves完全聽懂了。

拉帕波特法。

對方的意見更與他的相同。

礙於身份，Graves從沒跟別人談論過他的意見，但難得這個人跟他有相同意見，又只是一個過客。

「今天我與一個巫師見面。」Graves這樣回應，「他與莫魔通婚並告訴妻子和她的家人魔法界的存在。他躲不了多久，我們抓著了他，清除那幾個莫魔的記憶，而他──我試著仁慈，但法律不容許我這樣做──我判了他死刑。本應為了保護我們而存在的法律……如今我們作法自斃，你說我能不擔憂嗎？」他失笑，又喝了口酒，「我只是有點驚訝你意識到問題，畢竟幾近所有人也滿足於這個表像。」

Grindelwald的目光多了一份探究。「我們活在陰影中太久了，」他附和道，「忘記了我們曾在陽光下自由行走，更以為頭頂上的光芒是我們致命的毒藥。」他突然搭上Graves的大腿，心思似乎不在問題上，「你有想過改變現狀，盡正氣師助人的職責幫我們擺脫這種生活嗎？」

「你的問題很危險，Mr Greenwood。」Graves摸著酒杯邊輕笑，「若要帶我們離開這裡，重奪陽光下的土地，這只會意味跟獨佔了那裡數百年的人開戰。」

「你不贊成戰爭？」

「為了保護無辜者免受傷害，我判了無數的罪犯死刑，Mr Greenwood。若果犧牲能夠讓將來更加美好、若果戰爭是無可避免而且是必須存在的……」Graves疲憊地嘆氣，「我對此毫無意見。」

「你說得沒錯，犧牲是為了更偉大的事情。」

Graves點了點頭，那刻男人的眸子內閃過不可考究的東西，他說不清，他們轉變到別的政治話題。

Graves發現他們的理念相近，他不知是否因為男人為了哄他上床而刻意迎合他，仍是對遇到一個志同道合的人感到高興。他喝多了點酒，最後是由男人阻止他再添杯。

「我不想因為聽到你酒後大喊出來的機密而被你們追殺。」男人付錢結賬後逕自扶起Graves，暗中掃過背部，「有點晚了。我們到酒店？你這個狀態根本用不了魔法回家吧，Percival。」

那故意吐到耳背的氣息令Graves僵了僵，男人趁著他不太清醒，毫不客氣地摸到屁股上，他冷笑了聲扯著對方的領帶，吻了過去，「你裝紳士裝夠了吧。」

Graves跟男人到酒店過了親密的一晚，他沒預料會再遇見對方，但幾天後男人在伍爾沃斯大樓外等他下班。

「我想你了。」對方這樣解釋。

那晚他加班，Graves想到對方可能站在外頭等了好幾個小時，心裡不由得愧疚，便沒因這跟蹤似的行為生氣，帶了對方回家。然而再過了幾天，男人逕自摸上門了。

Graves看到家門外的身影時幾乎抽出魔杖發出惡咒，他臉色不好地盯著朝他微笑的男人，「我不是什麼廉價的男妓。」

Graves臉上那「滾蛋」的表示最顯然不過，男人卻視若無睹，仍掛著笑容：「我可以發誓，我絕對不是當你作男妓。你不想做的話就別做。我只是想念你了，想見見你、跟你說幾句話。」

男人討好似的抓著Graves的手，Graves抿了抿唇，沒有甩開手，也沒有開門讓對方進去，「我認為你應該有比起食髓知味地跟一夜情的對象糾纏更重要的事情，Mr Greenwood，例如繼續你的行程趕緊離開紐約。」

男人則露出可憐兮兮的模樣，「因為你在這裡，親愛的，我走不出紐約半步。」

Graves嘆了口氣，推開男人挖出門鑰開門。那天男人果真沒做什麼，只是坐在Graves身旁跟他聊天，最後抱著他睡，安分得趁機佔便宜也沒做。

之後男人總是埋伏在他上下班的路上等他，Graves不由得懷疑對方打算找一個能長相廝守下去的伴侶，又或者對方只是個厚顏無恥的跟隨狂。他覺得他必須跟對方攤牌，他不能找一個男人作為伴侶。有一晚他提議了先吃晚餐，帶對方到平日光顧的餐廳。

「麻瓜的。」Grindelwald在替Graves打開門時呢喃。

「這裡我們沒什麼餐廳，我不太想讓別人認出。」

「報章會刊登我們約會的照片嗎？」

男人的語氣躍躍欲試，Graves皺眉瞄向對方，「這不是約會。我並不打算找個伴侶，你明白嗎？」

「真是冷淡。」Grindelwald為Graves拉開座位，在他坐下來後趁機親吻他的耳朵，「你明明在床上那麼熱情。」

「你也明明不是這麼輕佻的混蛋。」Graves不甘示弱地反諷，不讓對方轉移話題，「我不知道我在你眼中是什麼，我也許無意間做了什麼讓你誤解了，但我不想找個伴侶，你別再纏著我了。」

男人坐到Graves面前，臉上閃過失落的神色，隨之由微笑掩飾，「所以今晚我們最後一次見面？你打算用一個燭光晚餐來結束這一切？你真懂得怎樣傷透別人的心，Percy。」

暱稱就自然地呼喚出來，Graves有點彆扭，同時感到過意不去，他清了清嗓子，「長痛不如短痛。你把這一頓就當作是我辜負了你的好意的陪禮。」

「我可不會接受。你沒有權力阻止我追求你，部長先生。」Grindelwald瞇了瞇眸子，搭上Graves的手背，歪側腦袋漾起充滿魅力的笑容，「我很喜歡你，Percy，我在第一眼就喜歡上你了。對著你，我是絕對不會放手。你是屬於我的。」

Graves哼了聲，抽回手，「很好的嘗試。」

「為什麼你不想找伴侶？能有人一直照料你不好嗎？是因為你的家族？呵，這也難怪，愈是古老、愈是純血的家族就愈愛面子，那些老不死當然接受不了唯一的繼承人找個同性作伴侶，自此斷了家族血脈。但這有什麼好在意，Percy？這是你的人生，最重要是你過得高興。」

Graves抿了抿唇，「我的選擇與你無關。」

Grindelwald只笑了聲，坐下來翻開菜單，岔開了話題，「聽你之前對戰爭的看法，我以為你不會對麻瓜這麼親近。」

「這不是親近，我們生活在他們之中，你要堅持憤世嫉俗的話就等著餓死。」似乎試著讓對方有多遠滾多遠，Graves的語氣刻薄起來。

男人沒立即回應，在沙拉送來後他用叉子舀起食物，語氣聽似漫不經心，「你對於那個德國巫師的憤世嫉俗又有什麼看法？」

這突兀的問題令Graves怔了怔，他移開目光思考，「他殺害莫魔，又在別人身上進行實驗，所有人也認為他十惡不赦。」

「我是問你的想法，Percy。」

「他……有一點我非常不認同。」Graves頓了頓，「他殺害無辜的莫魔。我猜他是為了殺雞儆猴，警告莫魔魔法的存在，但這可不管用。每次魔法曝光，政府也會派人掩蓋所有痕跡。不過也許是我多想了，他只是在滿足他殺人的欲望。」

「還有呢？」

Graves納悶對方的用意，他謹慎地回答：「他出於好意，可惜沒有人理解他。」

男人的目光更加深邃，「你支持他嗎？」

「我不知道他是個瘋子還是英雄。」

「也許兩者都是。」男人露齒一笑，幾乎是得意地說。

Graves隱若覺得對方策劃著什麼，他沒有問，晚餐後男人死纏著他，死活也跟著他回家。Graves最終忍無可忍抽出魔杖，卻一把被男人按到大門上熱吻。

「夠了。」Graves推開對方，羞怒地擦了擦嘴巴，「別再死纏爛打，趕快滾出紐約，別再讓我見到你。」

Grindelwald則使勁抱緊Graves，親吻他的嘴角，「你答應跟我回歐洲的話，我就立即帶你離開這裡。」

Graves挑起眉，懷疑對方砸壞了腦袋。「我剛剛說得不夠清楚嗎？快滾！」

「Percy……」男人捧起Graves的臉，目光深情，「我很喜歡你，也很欣賞你。誰也不曾真正理解我，任誰也比不上你的才華。我需要你，Percy，我需要你的幫助。」

「什麼……幫什麼忙？」

「幫我統治麻瓜，創立我們的未來。」

Graves的臉色驟變，那時才知道眼前的人是誰，他又到底把自己拖進什麼的險境裡。

「為什麼不想談？」黑巫師的笑聲將Graves拉回來，「因為這個話題能提醒你，你認同我的主張？」

「我從沒認同過你任何主張。」

「你是認同我所有的主張──無能的政府根本沒法保護我們、我們必須脫離這種偷生的生活、所有的犧牲也是為了更偉大的利益。你的想法跟我的一模一樣，別再自欺欺人了。你從一開始就站錯地方，我只是試著拉你回來。」

Graves抓緊對方的肩膀，臉色陰沉，「就算我的想法跟你的相似，那又如何？我是絕對不會加入你的陣營去作惡的。」

連續的拒絕令Grindelwald不太高興，他擒著Graves的下巴，不再和顏悅色，「MACUSA到底給了你什麼迷藥？就算你能逃回去，他們可不會頒你什麼勇敢徽章，只會撬開你的腦袋，檢查你所有的記憶，到時候全世界也知道你是我的性愛玩具，他們會唾棄你、想捏死你，覺得你骯髒淫蕩得連婊子也比不上你。」他抓著Graves的項圈扯他過來，看他因為恐慌而擴張的瞳孔，「除了待在我身邊外，你還能去什麼地方？嗯？」

「這都是你害的……這都是你害的！」Graves想保持冷靜，但他控制不了。「我想當你的性愛玩具嗎？我想過這種屈辱的生活嗎？你奪走了我所有的東西、毀了我的人生，這樣夠了吧！你現在還想要怎樣？為什麼你不殺了我？」

Graves咆哮著捏向男人的脖子，一股巨大的力量將他擊到地上，他的腦袋砸向地板，他希望自己就這樣摔斷脖子痛痛快快地死掉，但他沒有。Grindelwald跨坐在他的腰上，壓制他雙手，他像一頭野獸大哮，雙腿使勁亂踢，最終他用盡氣力，像被獅子噬咬的羚羊，再也沒法蹬腿掙扎。

絕望如黏稠的液體淹沒了他，將他重重包裹，凝固並硬化。

「殺了我……殺了我……」他呢喃，目光渙散。

「噓，沒事的。」Grindelwald鬆開一隻手，摸上Graves覆蓋著冷汗的額頭，輕吻他緊皺的眉心，「我不會讓他們傷害你的，別怕，就算全世界也唾棄你，我也不會不要你的，知道嗎？我很喜歡你，Percy。」

黑巫師完全放開對Graves雙手的禁錮，捧起Graves的臉頰給予輕吻。這貓哭老鼠的行為令Graves想冷笑，但他沒有氣力，Grindelwald吸吮起他的唇，扯起襯衣，既像安撫又似挑逗地摸上胸膛，另一隻手剛由小腹滑下去，隔著褲子揉弄著。

Graves的身體立即起了反應，頓時燥熱起來。他沒再抵抗，他已經是黑巫師的玩具，被徹底玷污弄壞，他再怎樣掙扎也扭轉不了這個事實，再多的屈辱玩弄也構不成任何分別。

就任對方為所欲為吧。他不在乎了。

Gravse維持著原本的姿勢，胸膛收縮，有如在蟒蛇的致命纏繞中吐出最後一口氣。

「乖，Percy很乖。」Grindelwald繼續玩弄下身，在Graves耳邊稱讚。

Graves順著對方擒著他下巴的手歪側腦袋，展露出脖子讓男人啃咬，朦朧的目光因而從天花板移到牆上的油畫上。

他的家族。他的一切。

不可以。

他不能就這樣屈服。他不能在這裡、在他們的面前，像個性奴屈服在黑巫師的身下。

Graves倒抽口氣，抓向男人的手，踹著腳試圖爬離。Grindelwald吸吮Graves的乳首，更快地搓弄脹起的褲襠，激起的快感令Graves的手腳無力，男人就抓向他的皮帶準備扯開。

「不！住手！」Graves慌亂地抓著對方的手腕，拼了命也挪不開。

「住手？我只是縱容一下你，你就這麼不聽話了？你是我的，我想做什麼就做什麼，而我沒有什麼耐性哄你。」Grindelwald惱怒地扯著Graves的項圈，直接用魔法撕破衣服，抓著Gravse的膝窩強行分開雙腿。

「不，別在這裡，住手！」Graves動彈不得，男人壓了上來，他完全推不開對方，驚慌得發顫，「別在這裡，到床上、別的地方，別在這裡……Grindelwald，求你……」

Graves絕望地撇開臉閉上眼睛，黑巫師在幾秒後放開了他，拉過椅子坐下來，邊整理被扯亂的衣領邊看他側躺著蜷縮起來，可憐地抓著身上殘餘的布塊遮掩身體。

Grindelwald勾了勾手指，將Graves強行拉到面前，逼他跪下。Graves怕對方出爾反爾，連忙支吾著擠出：「謝謝你，Grindelwald，謝謝……」

黑巫師嘆了口氣，「Percy、Percy，我到底要說你乖了還是依然那麼壞？」Grindelwald使勁捏了捏Graves的臉頰，冷笑著，「別道謝，誰能忽略你這麼可愛的懇求？不過你今天一直惹怒我，你讓我的心情好點我就讓你到床上，怎樣？」

「你想我做什麼？」

Grindelwald勾起嘴角，用姆指摩挲Graves的唇，「跟我教你的一樣，取悅我。」

Graves嚥了嚥唾液，他的胃掀起一陣翻滾。忍耐。他都做了這麼多次，不要在意了。口交總比在祖輩面前被男人狠狠操弄好。

他悲慘地安慰自己，在Grindelwald失去耐性前伸手解開對方褲子的鈕扣，小心翼翼地拉下拉鏈，將男人半勃起的分身挖出來。他把腦袋靠過去，邊搓揉囊袋，邊從柱身的根部舔上去，再吸著頂端慢慢地低下頭。

分身在舌頭的磨蹭下脹大發熱，Graves吸吮著退後，再吞入柱身，機械性地重覆，交合般情色的動作使他的呼吸變得急遽。

不知被逼了做多少次口活，現在Graves的動作熟練，很快就嚐到從鈴口流出的液體。他抬起頭用力吸吮，用舌頭摩擦前端，直至Grindelwald按了按他的後腦才吞回肉柱，更加賣力地動著，他不是意圖討好對方，他的下身脹痛，他只想趕快結束這一切。

不知多久後男人扯著Graves的頭髮要他停下來，Graves吸緊內頰讓對方抽插，深入得頂到喉嚨。那情色的氣息更進一步湧入鼻腔，像擁有魔力勾起Graves的慾望，明明沒有任何刺激，Graves的分身已滴著液體，甬道更一片濕熱，期待被同樣的東西貫穿。

Grindelwald用鞋尖掃過Graves的柱身，分身終於得到關注，興奮得冒出更多液體，Graves的腰一陣酥麻，他連忙握緊拳頭壓制顫抖。男人沒再碰他，那一下簡單的挑撥已足以完全挑起他的情慾，他感到空虛難耐，不自覺地抬起臂部，後庭濕得一塌糊塗。

「這麼急不及待？」Grindelwald伸手玩弄Graves的蓓蕾，Graves顫了顫，嗚咽起來。

Graves嫌惡著自己淫蕩無比的身體，滾燙的液體在他口裡爆發，他沒噎倒，他很久沒被噎倒了。他努力吞掉愛液，黑巫師才退出去，獎勵地吻了吻他，「好了，乖孩子。是時候滿足你。」

Graves的呼吸因這句話加重，仍是晃著腦袋試圖退後。

Grindelwald捧起Graves的臉頰，注視那雙褐色眸子內死灰復燃的鬥志努力抗衡著情慾，饒有趣味地揚起嘴角。

只不過是垂死掙扎。

 

 

 

Grindelwald沒有回來。

Graves在晚餐半小時後在客廳踱步，以往他在辦公室苦思踱步後總會釐清思緒，但現在沒有人打擾他，他亦想不出個果然。

他已比平日晚了吃晚餐，但黑巫師還沒回來。

Graves的腦中混合著數個場景：冗長的會議加上突發事情、黑巫師終於按捺不住率領信徒攻打紐約，又或者有誰識破那完美得像怪物的偽裝，並抓著了Grindelwald。最後一個設想如厲鬼纏繞著Graves，他搞不清自己是興奮抑或不安，又或是在兩者混合之間。

他心不在焉地把玩壁爐上的白頭鷹擺設，來回走了幾步後決定不讓自己執著下去，倒了些紅酒慢慢呷著，思緒又不由得想到有的沒的上，令他加快了酒精的消耗。

他喝多了點，也因為太累而打起盹來，不知多久後腦袋上傳來輕柔的搓弄，他眨了眨眼睛，Grindelwald站在他眼前，似笑非笑地注視他，低垂著睫毛，眼中一片柔情。

Graves清楚那只是酒精和對方刻意營造的錯覺。他動了動，坐直身子，身上的外套隨之滑落到大腿上，溫暖而柔軟。

「怎麼喝醉了？」Grindelwald摸了摸Graves泛紅的臉頰，動作與語氣一樣輕柔。

知道這又是哄騙他的手段，Graves有氣無力地撥開對方的手，「我沒喝醉。這是我的酒，我喜歡喝多少就喝多少。」

Grindelwald在Graves碰到酒杯前將它搶走，一口氣喝掉剩餘的酒精，對Graves怨恨的目光漾起笑容，「答非所問，親愛的。你是擔心我嗎？因為我這麼晚還沒回來？」

「我的確因為你沒回來而喝多了，不過不是擔心你，我在慶祝我重獲的自由，還打算請前來接我的同僚喝一杯，只是你毀了我的好心情。」

黑巫師摸向Graves的腦袋，看似要動粗，但提起了突兀的事情：「你聽說過獵人怎樣馴鷹嗎？」

Graves透過過長的瀏海注視對方，「我沒有興趣。」

「鷹總想掙扎，被豢養不是牠們的天性。」Grindelwald語氣愉快，逕自解釋，「每次牠們抬頭望向天空時，獵人就會狠狠地按下牠們的腦袋，一下一下打掉牠們的希望，牠們很快就會放棄乖巧下來。我看這個方法頗管用的，你說呢？」他用力按下Graves的腦袋，Graves無力掙扎，直至男人得到滿足後移開手掌才能抬起頭。

「牲畜跟人不能相提並論。」Graves瞪向對方，他的腦袋因剛剛的動作而昏昏眩眩的，他花了幾秒才組出完整的句子：「牠們只有求生的本能，但我們還有信念。」

「信念。」Grindelwald不屑地冷笑，「你無庸置疑是一個戰士，至今依然死守不退，但你有什麼信念？你到底為了什麼而戰？」

「為了我們。」

「你可沒資格就這句話。你若真關心你的同類，為何你不協助我？」

「那還用說？」Graves哼了聲，咬牙切齒，「我怎會幫助你？你這個無惡不作的邪惡巫師。」

「不，問題並不是在我身上，我肯定。」Grindelwald自負地笑著，撩起Graves的下巴，「你欣賞我，Percy，你仰慕著我。那晚你在餐廳說了什麼？『他出於好意，可惜沒有人理解他』。你以為無人聽出你話裡的婉惜、你眼中的執念嗎？我很好奇，也很困惑，你的心明明是向著我的，為什麼你仍該死的固執？MACUSA到底給了你什麼讓你如此死心塌地？」

「至少那裡沒有人會折磨我。」

「我們談論過這個問題，是你不聽話，逼得我要出手。你乖乖的我就會對你很溫柔。」

「我不稀罕你的虛情假意。」

「倔強又有一身骨氣。我愈來愈喜歡你了。」Grindelwald像對著淘氣的狼犬揉弄Graves的頭髮，鍾愛似地輕笑，「你是因為這正直不阿得討人厭的性格所以只有正氣師的職位適合你嗎？」

Graves盯著對方，黑巫師的問題簡直像莫魔有沒有魔法一樣愚蠢。「我來自正氣師世家，我不走這條路能走哪條？」

這刻Grindelwald的目光變了，像極埋伏在黑暗中的獵食者出擊的一刻。他露齒一笑，「那我明白了。你不是忠誠於MACUSA，你是忠誠於你的家族。難怪那天你求我別在書房裡上你，因為那裡掛滿了你祖先的畫像。」

Graves的臉色剎白，他竟將把柄露出來了。

「Percy，不是吧。」Grindelwald笑得一點也不可惜，張狂極了，「你因為一堆畫像而違抗我，寧可飽受折磨也不肯順從自己的想法？你害得我都為之前的粗魯行為感到抱歉了。哈、一堆畫像。」

對方的侮蔑令Graves跳起來，目眥盡裂，「他們是我的祖先、我的家庭，你又知道些什麼？」

「我只知道那些食古不化的死人像奪魂咒般控制著你，逼你做不願做的事情，以『這一切也是為了你好』的謊話讓你沒法反駁，然後將你塑造成他們想要的樣子。你沒有自由，更沒有自由意志。美其名曰是繼承人，你只不過是用來維持家族聲望、維持這些死人的面子的工具而已。」

「閉嘴，你根本什麼也不知道就在大放厥詞。」

「嗯？典型的低層次反駁。」Grindelwald抓著Graves的肩膀不讓他離開，「你開始了幼稚的謾罵又想逃跑，是因為你反駁不了，還是你早就意識到這個事實但不肯接受？」

Graves握緊拳頭，努力克制自己的怒意，不希望對方看出他有多在意這件事情。「你再怎樣詆毀我的家族，我也是不會過來任你擺弄的。」

「你本來就是一枚棋子，由那些死人畫像操縱，為何你不為我所用？這樣你至少能依你的心意行事。」

「依我的心意行事？開玩笑，光是看這段日子就知道，我有哪一刻是自願的？」

「哦，親愛的。」Grindelwald掛起得意的笑容，令Graves打了個冷顫。「我有預感你很快就不會這樣說。」

 

 

 

該死。

Graves從前列腺產生的短暫快感中緩過來，意識到男人這會兒已坐在床邊背對著他，像方才的纏綿根本沒發生過般氣定神閒地翻著報紙。

他完全不知道對方是怎樣自制著，強行中斷做到大半的前戲的。他依然保持雙腿張開的羞恥姿勢，由前液沾濕的分身高高翹著，渴求得到解決，然而那挑起他情慾的罪魁禍首完全不受影響地一下就放開他，任他躺在這裡發抖著。

Graves咬緊唇嘗試忽略體內叫囂著的性慾，他不想在男人面前觸碰自己，況且這無濟於事，他必需要對方操他，這陣熱潮才會消退。

魔藥的效力至今也如捕獸夾般死死攥著他，他的身體更加熾熱，被手指開拓過的甬道空虛難耐，後穴更張合著試圖吞入什麼。

Graves撐不了半分鐘，顧不得羞恥握上分身快速套弄，另一隻手安撫起濕漉的穴口，焦急地讓自己射出來。他立即就後悔了，正如黑巫師的威嚇，他發洩過後肉慾燒得更加旺盛，他不自覺地扭起腰，喉裡無意識間發出微弱的嗚咽，但這都引不起男人的注意。

Grindelwald不為所動地盯著報紙，彷彿那些冗長的文字比起陷入慾望中的Graves更具吸引力。

Graves知道對方只是等他懇求，也曉得自己沒能耐耗下去，他使勁踢了對方一腳，Grindelwald終於望向他，皺著眉，「乖，快睡，安靜一點。」

「去你的！」Graves放聲咒罵，聲線吵啞，「你要操我就操我。」

「我說了多少次？注意你的用語，Percy。」Grindelwald望回去，把報紙翻到下一頁。Graves看到男人揚起了狡詐的微笑。「是你一直喊著不要的，既然你不是自願做，那我也不會勉強你。」他把「自願」這個詞加重，話畢後愉快地笑起來。

Graves惱羞成怒，但情慾壓制了一切。「現在我願意了。」

「願意什麼？」

「讓你操我！你要操就快點操！」

「好。趴下來。」Grindelwald下令，隨即柔聲地問：「你願意用這個姿勢跟我結合嗎，Percy？」

沒有討價還價的能力，Graves惱怒地翻過身趴著。報紙啪答地著地，Graves感覺到床墊上重量的移動，男人靠近他，氣息和手貼到他的後頸上，沿著他的脊椎下滑，他由預期而抖了抖。

Grindelwald親吻Graves的頸椎，雙手摸向臂部，「我沒有用魔杖戳著你的腦袋強迫你，對嗎？」

「沒有。」Graves生硬地回答。

「你是自願跟我交歡的，對嗎？」

「……是的。」

「那你是屬於我的？」

「夠了，你到底做不做？」

Grindelwald拍了拍Graves的臂部，「把屁股抬高，讓我看看你淫蕩的小嘴。」

Graves咬緊牙照做，隨即感受到頂端貼近他的後穴，他閉上眼睛努力放鬆，Grindelwald掰開他的臀瓣讓後穴張開，緩慢地深入。

Graves的甬道立即裹緊對方，貪婪地吞入更多，體內被填滿的感覺令Graves舒服得無法思考。Grindelwald頂撞向Graves最敏感的地方，Graves驚呼了聲，捂著嘴巴，隨即因為毫不間斷的快感情不自禁地呻吟起來。

黑巫師的手掌貼近Graves的喉嚨，貼近那急遽的哽咽和滑動的喉結，讓他昂起腦袋。「臣服於我不是感覺很好嗎？」

「唔、不是……」Graves搖起腦袋，一下秒對方懲罰般用力插入，使他哭喊了聲，雙腿亂抖。

「嗯？再說一次，我聽不清楚。」

Grindelwald毫不留情地抽插，每一下也狠狠輾過前列腺，Graves費了好大的勁才找到破碎的聲音，「是的、嗚唔……很好……」

「那你就這樣臣服於我。」

「不、我不會……」

「壞孩子。」Grindelwald在加大幅度的同時摸上Graves的胸膛，輕掃過紅腫的蓓蕾。

讓人承受不了的刺激令Graves的腳趾痙攣，他亂抓著床單嘗試逃離，Grindelwald箝制著他的腰更狠地釘入，令他只能拱起身子，渾身發抖。

「不、不要……唔、啊──」Graves抽搐著射出來，虛弱無力地伏到床上喘息，他的意識迷糊起來，他回過神時男人已抽離他，下了清潔咒，而他已攤倒下來，痙攣的肌肉已經放鬆，一片酸軟。

Grindelwald輕輕地將Graves翻過來，抹了抹他額上的汗，再輕柔地把凌亂的瀏海撥回去，目光跟看著情人一樣深情。「我喜歡你，Percy。」

Graves糊裡糊塗的，想起對方披著Gerald Greenwood的偽裝時同樣柔情的目光，忽然不太願猜度這份溫柔的真偽。神差鬼使下他搭上Grindelwald的脖子，貼向對方的唇。他感覺到男人笑了，主導權隨即落入對方手上。Grindelwald將他按在枕頭上深吻，深情卻一點也不粗魯。

連回應的氣力也沒有，Graves只能在短暫的間歇中喘氣，黑巫師不知吻了他多久，他累得直接睡著了，清晨醒來時他整個人被攬在對方的懷裡，憋得幾乎透不過氣。

他連忙推開對方，挪到床邊。趁著對方在睡夢裡偷襲並不是明智的事情，他試過，下場跟他強搶魔杖一樣可怕。

他跳下床打算撿回衣服，那被遺棄在地毯上的報紙吸引了他的注意。他撿起報紙坐回來，那座莫名崩塌的建築物閃過不同的角度，他心中只有一個答案，但，這不可能。在這裡，一個現代化、文明的地方？

「這讓你想到了什麼？」

突然的問題嚇得Graves僵硬起來，不知何時醒來的Grindelwald從後摟抱他，又問了一次。

Graves眨了眨眼睛，確認對方沒有殺意便放鬆下來。「這不可能是人做的。」

「那是什麼做的？」

「我不認為這可能發生。」

「證據就在你面前，你否認不了，親愛的。」

Graves遲疑地開口：「闇黑怨靈。而……你昨晚就是去找牠。」

「真不愧是我的Percy。」Grindelwald驚喜地吻了吻Graves的耳背，然後彈了個響指讓家庭小精靈收拾房間和準備衣服。

Graves推開由親吻轉變成啃咬他脖子的男人，心思仍在這話題上。「宿主活不了很久，最多幾年。你想在短期內發動戰爭？在這裡開戰？」

「現在還不是時候。我只是對於闇黑怨靈有點興趣。」

「有什麼力量強大而又能被你利用的東西會讓你不感興趣？」

Grindelwald沒在意Graves的冷嘲熱諷，他站起來，轉身抓起在床尾冒出的衣服，邊穿上襯衫邊說：「我曾認識一個闇黑怨靈。麻瓜的歧視令她厭惡自己的力量，我看著她變成一頭怪物，緩慢、痛苦地死去。她令我更加確信我們必須改變，否則未來只會惡化下去。」

Graves放下報紙盯著對方，不相信對方談起自己的過去。「不只如此。你對於自己束手無策感到愧疚。你要找出這個宿主是為了補償。」

Grindelwald對Graves刀刃似的推測笑起來，「真是天真，Percy，她早已成了骨頭和塵土，還能補償什麼？再說她變成這樣根本與我無關。而愧疚，哼，我倒想聽聽你的形容。」他披上馬甲，望向Gravse，「我聽說它是往事化為一排利齒咬在你的心上，日夜碾磨，讓你坐立不安，老是後悔自己為何傷害了別人……這對你而言是這樣的嗎？為什麼你們有這種自我懲罰似的無用情緒？」

Grindelwald的語氣認真得跟研究魔法時一樣，Graves肯定這不是諷刺，感到更加心寒。「有人說過你沒有心，是冷血的怪物嗎？」

「的確有。」Grindelwald帶著不合常理的愉快回答，「他還說我不懂愛。為此我一直試著搞清這一份黏稠的情感。」

「我想你這一輩子也不懂得什麼是愛。」

「我覺得我現在明白了。」Grindelwald忽然靠近Graves，捧起他的臉頰，「我喜歡你，Percy。」

Graves在對方吻過來時撇開臉，「我認為你需要幫忙。」

Grindelwald吻上Graves的嘴角，不在乎地應道：「什麼忙？」

「找闇黑怨靈。紐約太大了，而你還要替我工作。」

「哦……你在自薦？」

「你不放心的話可以對我用變形咒或變身水，我不會告訴任何人我真正的身份的。」Graves真誠地望著對方，「讓我幫你找出那個宿主，你不是需要我的幫忙嗎？」

「多麼誘人的提議──不。」Grindelwald調笑著捏了捏Graves的鼻子，「你逃跑的意圖這麼明顯，我又怎會放你出來？我或許不明白你們所有的情緒，但你是不是真心的，我看得一清二楚。你希望我會就這樣放你出去？你真是可愛。我是絕對不會放你走的。」

 

 

 

他們來了。

Graves因意識到這個事實而打了個寒顫。正氣師試圖打破防禦咒的聲響證實了他的推測，他的囚禁者在毫無先兆下落網了。

他該感到高興，他應該的，但此刻他只有迅速膨脹的不安，控制著他使他像受堵的兔子瑟縮在巢穴的最深處，他的被窩中。

他不知道要怎樣面對他們，面對外頭的世界。

他懦弱地將自己縮到被子裡，嘗試忽略那些噪音，他甚至祈禱起黑巫師的魔咒牢不可破，而他們會放棄營救他……

受疲累和不安折磨的Graves不安穩地睡著了，直至有誰將手指放在他鼻前和頸上的脈搏上，緊張地搖著他的肩膀，他才清醒過來。房間內站滿了十多名巫師。他無處可逃。

「Mr Graves，你有受傷嗎？」其中一人立即問，語帶驚詫，顯然他們只預料會找到他的屍體，又或他已受折磨得不似人形。

Graves坐起來，搖頭，「他不想我死掉……你們是怎樣抓著他的？」

他們邊護送他離開邊解說，他驚訝於那些偽裝是由一個不是正氣師的男巫識破，更抓著了黑巫師……Grindelwald絕對是故意被抓的。

Graves被安置到單人病房裡，他讓治療師檢查身體，喝掉幾瓶魔藥，正氣師最終找到咒語解開項圈，並將魔杖歸還給他。

是時候了。毀掉他的人生。

Graves遲疑了好一會兒才在催促下交出自己的記憶，冷聲趕走所有人，倒下來蜷縮著。魔藥將他拉入沉睡中，他再度醒來時床邊坐了一位訪客，嚴肅又擔憂地凝視他。

「Seraphina。」Graves爬起來率先打招呼。

「午安，Percival。你覺得怎樣？」

「我還能感覺更加糟糕嗎？」Graves摸向床頭櫃，Picquery替他倒了杯溫水，然後深吸口氣，坐得更直：「讓我們直截了當吧。你只交出部份的記憶。」

Graves啜了一口水就放下杯子，發出沉重的悶響。「我認為這已足夠。他從沒透露過自己的事情。」

「這該由我們來決定。若你不想交出記憶，你可以說出來。」

Graves戒備地望向玻璃杯，懷疑裡頭滲了吐真劑。「我不想說。」

Picquery嘆了口氣，有耐性地勤道：「你知道規則的。你也不想我找人強行打開你的腦袋。」

「妳只是強人所難。這會毀掉我的一切。」

「我保證只有幾個人能查看你的記憶，我們絕對不會向任何人透露半句。Percival，請你合作。」

Graves深吸口氣，盡顯疲態，「如果這是妳最後一個要求的話。」

他將所有記憶抽出來，當他將絲線扯出時，他感覺到某些東西同時碎裂，並在底下準備蠕動而出，他很快就知道那是什麼。

消息傳出去了。

Graves使勁將報紙捏成一團扔到最遠的角落，它言之鑿鑿般指控他變節，是叛徒，更不知廉恥得出為了保著自己的命而爬上黑巫師的床。

Graves推倒他的早餐，抓起魔杖收拾東西，氣惱得幾乎控制不住魔法。

一道目光刺到他的背上，他不想回頭，那又只會是由當初的憐憫惡化成指責和噁心的目光。他受夠了。

「Percival。」是Picquery。「你得要吃點東西。」

「為什麼妳擔心Grindelwald的奴隸？請妳出去，我不想見任何人。」

「那只是流言蜚語──」

「有一半是事實。」Graves握緊拳頭，用力得快折斷魔杖，「我是他的性奴，妳看到的，我在他身下求饒、要他上我，我是他的玩具，僅只如此。」

「別這樣說，你不是。」Picquery繞過病床來到Graves面前，「是他給你下了藥。我們很快就能研究出解藥的。」

Graves撇開臉盯著地上的紙團，「並沒有解藥，根本不會有。別在我身上浪費時間。」

Picquery因Graves的自我唾棄揪心地望著他，「你得要振作起來。」

「這不會有用。」Graves低喃，什麼話也聽不進。「牛奶已經倒翻了，無可挽救，妳對著它哭喊也是徒然無功的。」他站起來，用盡所有力氣對上對方的目光，「妳該回去工作了，去找別人取代我的位置。」

「你、你考慮清楚了？」

「我只有一件事交託給你：殺了他。」

 

 

 

Graves搭在書房的門把上，竊竊私語隔著門板傳來，變得模糊不清。

他太累了，他計劃暫時離開這裡，在臨行前通知父母和祖輩他將到歐洲過一陣子，但他像以前不小心炸掉魔藥間，和某年暑假離家出走不遂，不得不前來這裡討罵一樣不安。

他不期望他們會完全原諒他，但他能解釋，他並不像謠言中投敵、甘願成為黑巫師的性奴，他受盡折磨蠱惑也拼命反抗到最後，而且他已經辭職，沒有不要臉地死賴在MACUSA。他已盡了全力保著家族的名聲，沒有更多是他能做的了。

他相信他們會理解他的苦衷。那些不過是惡意捏造的謠言。

Graves深呼吸讓自己準備好，然後推開門步入房間。

書房在這一瞬倏地陷入一片死寂。Graves在這不歡迎似的沈默中無聲地走到房間中央，抬頭仰望畫像。他們全也盯著他，表情是他從未見過、比起方才離開伍爾沃斯大樓時對上的眾多目光更教人退縮，混合著憤怒、嫌惡和噁心。

Graves的呼吸和心跳在這些威脅的注視下本能地加快，他費了很大的勁才沒撇開視線退後。他張開口想問好，聲音就在乾澀發痛的喉裡落荒而逃，他逼自己說點什麼，至少是「抱歉」，但他做不到。

首先割破這段死寂的是不敢置信的質問：「你還有臉見我們嗎？」

緊接而來，一連串的指責、批評和怒吼一同響起，毫不留情地刺向他的腦袋──「為什麼你要屈服成為Grindelwald的性奴？」「你徹底丟光我們的面子，讓整個家族蒙羞，你還敢回來？」「你再也沒資格當我們的繼承人。」「為什麼你沒有反抗？」

「──為什麼你不自盡？」

Graves倒吸口氣，猛地向後踉蹌，他撞向書桌的同時窗戶因再也無法壓制的魔力而嘭地炸成粉末。

他們想要他死。

他違背自己的意志、受盡侮辱侵犯亦不肯屈服都是為了他們；他花上這一生、犧牲一切都是為了維護他們的名聲。他甚至從沒有為自己打算過。但現在他們不念他的付出，要他自盡。

Grindelwald說得對，他只是一件工具，用來維持這些死人的面子，用完即棄，隨手就能扔掉。

他連人也不如。

Graves的腦袋轟嗚作響，由震怒觸發的火焰頓時覆蓋上牆壁，燒得啪咧作響。

畫像尖叫哭喊，再到了聲嘶力竭的懇求，向他保證只要他撲滅火焰，他們就會原諒他。他沒有動，看著他們的臉孔在火光中扭曲成他見過的最醜陋邪惡的東西，看他們融化、燒毀成焦黑刺鼻的灰燼。他走過去，踢開大聲哭啼的小精靈，狠狠地踢散那堆灰塵。

他們不需要他，他也不需要他們。

家庭小精靈仍抽泣著試圖救回畫像，他叫牠們閉嘴，某些事情發生了就無法回頭。

他命令牠們跟他到寢室，各自給了他們一隻襪子。「我沒資格當你們的主人。」他在解散最後一隻小精靈時說。

接著他坐到床上，雙手掩臉，像被母親遺棄的無助狗崽瑟縮著。

他什麼也沒有了。

人們不需要他，MACUSA不需要他，他的家族也不需要他。

在所有人眼中他的存在就是一種罪惡，他苟且偷生，出賣了自己的身體、人格和靈魂，他每吸一口氣也是在自己的罪行上增添更多罪惡。他死不足惜。

就這樣……就這樣終結這一切吧。為了所有人，為了讓他這痛苦的人生得到解脫，就這樣終結一切。

Graves閉上眼睛深吸口氣，將瀏海往後撥，他忽然想到以往有誰溫柔地替他這樣做，充滿著鍾愛。他又想起那個人那即使全世界也唾棄他，也絕不會拋棄他的承諾。

Grindelwald說過他需要他。

還有人會要他。

Graves睜開眼睛，空洞的眸子再次冒出決意。反正他已沒任何東西可失去了。

在他打開牢房的一刻他知道那些可憎的謠言屬實了。他是黑巫師的走狗，嘗試幫助主人越獄。

位於最底層的牢房狹小得只能放下一張發鏽的鐵架床，單薄的床墊和露出綿花的被子骯髒發黃；發霉的牆壁上沒有窗，一條鐵鏈從大門對面的牆壁長出，扣到黑巫師的手銬上，使他沒法走近大門。

Grindelwald坐在床上，神色囂張，更掛著往常不羈的笑容，好像成為死囚只是瑣事，好像受世人唾棄沒什麽好在意。

Graves不知道對方是怎樣不去在乎別人的看法，他同時不禁起了同病相憐的婉惜。Grindelwald與他相同，無人理解，亦得不到任何人的正眼相待。

Graves心情複雜地解開對方的手銬。Grindelwald站起來走到Graves面前，身上單薄的衣服幻化成一件長袍，看上去簡直就是他們的君主。他摸上Graves的臉頰，眼中盡是欣賞和喜愛，他帶著讚賞和炫耀說：「我就說你會來的。」

Graves沒答話，他將二手魔杖塞給對方，「趕快出去。我已買了船票，你明早就去碼頭，他們不會這麼快想到堵截莫魔的船的。」

「我？」Grindelwald挑起眉，「在發生了這麼多事後，你還要待在這裡？」

「我……在我將你救出來後，你還需要我嗎？」Graves低喃，幾不可聞。

「Percy……」Grindelwald嘆了口氣，踏前一步捧起Graves的臉頰，深情地凝視他，「我需要你的幫忙，我要你永遠待在我身邊。你能做到嗎？」

Graves知曉這又是控制他的手段，但他不在乎，他有了新的信念，這讓他感覺很好。「除了待在你身邊外，我還能去哪？」

Grindelwald滿意地輕笑，摸向Graves的後頸，聖物項鏈扣到Graves的脖子上，在微光下閃過冷冽的光芒。

黑巫師吻了吻他的信徒，「我們能一起做出最偉大的成就，Percy。」

Graves瑟縮著，他感覺自己的眼睛濕潤，但他又想露出笑容。這實在太多了，無數極端對立的情緒在他腦內沸騰，光是遏止它們不讓自己發瘋已用光他所有氣力，他沒法再費勁思考，疲累得靠向那隻撫摸他臉頰的手。

那份溫暖，來自他的所恨和所愛，竟是如此讓他安心。

Grindelwald像對著愛撒嬌的大型犬輕笑，再摸了摸Graves，從那雙褐色的眸子裡看到幾近絕望似的依戀。

好極了。他的Percy、注定是屬於他的Percy，眼中只有他。沒有那些可憎的固執，以及他死抱著不放但只會傷害到自己的愚蠢執念。

完美極了。

Grindelwald移開手時Graves的眼中閃過幾絲失落，他只好又伸手撫摸Graves，不過他目前實在無暇好好安撫他。

大批的魔力陪同腳步聲湧至，Graves移開注意，咬著唇舉起魔杖，雙手微顫。Picquery率領他昔日的同僚匆匆圍堵他們，驚駭又憤怒。

Graves依然受不了這種目光，他的呼吸加重，要非黑巫師的手臂有力地撐著他的腰，他已逃進牢房裡將自己鎖起來。

Grindelwald噓聲地安慰Graves，摟得更緊。Graves就像初生的小鹿惶恐著、發顫著，試圖用那纖細易折的四肢站起來，需要母鹿的鼓勵和舔舐。

Grindelwald望向驚訝得佇立原地的正氣師，大笑起來，「很驚訝？哼，你們不應如此。畢竟是你們將他推到我懷裡，不是嗎？」

「是你在操縱他。」Picquery深惡痛絕地下令，魔咒一律射向Grindelwald，Grindelwald放開Graves，如在地下鐵路時一樣輕易地彈走攻擊。

「我沒有操縱他，我努力試過，但這完全不管用。Percy是忠誠的戰士，他認定了什麼就不會背離，我最後也沒讓他屈服，不過是你們，是你們背叛他、扔棄他，逼他變成這個模樣。叛徒、我的走狗、我忠誠的信徒，這不是你們想要的嗎？」Grindelwald擊飛好幾名正氣師，抬起下巴不屑地笑著，「我倒要感謝你們所有人，將他包裝好、綁上蝴蝶結，再直接送到我面前。如此有誠意的禮物，我又怎可能不收下？」

黑巫師挑起魔杖，碩大的屏障瞬間竄升，阻隔下一切攻擊。Grindelwald將Graves抱入懷裡，用力吻了吻他的臉頰，哄誘道：「來，Percy，我需要你，你得幫我一個忙。」

Graves像猛地回神過來，迷惑地望向對方。

Grindelwald笑了笑，摸向Graves的腦袋，探入髮間充滿鐘愛地搓揉，「讓我們逃離這裡。你可以不殺死他們，誰叫你老是多愁善感。來，這是我給你的第一個任務，別讓我失望。」他按向Graves項鏈上的標記，撫摸他的臉頰，再抵著彼此的額頭，柔聲又不失堅定地說：「他們不需要你，但我需要你，Percy。」

Graves如遭蠱惑般點了點頭，在Grindelwald放開他後轉身注視那逐漸潰散的屏障。

他舉起手揮動魔杖，如同首次拍翼的蝴蝶，劃出完美的弧線。

 

 

Fin

 

後記：

人物的架構好像描寫得不太清楚（ry

這回設定GG是一個Psychopath，就是沒同情心、冷血極了那一種。GG不懂愛，他不知道自己對PG的執著是不是愛（所以他對PG一直說的是「喜歡」而不是「愛」），他只知道自己想得到PG，永遠地佔有他。他大可以用魔法改變PG的記憶或用別的手段，但他想要的是完整的Percival Graves，包括身和心，不過PG一直反抗，他唯有下藥試著讓PG逐步投降。

而讓PG屈服的最後一根稻草是家族的背叛。家族已可說是PG的信仰，他當初跟GG談的理念、對現況的不滿，都只是說說而已，跟埋怨工作太多又沒加薪一樣，他沒想過付諸實行，作為正氣師是他人生的意義，這就是他的全部，他多不認同這個制度也好也不會離開這一條路（加上GG對他動粗，令他更加不想屈服）。然而在他快承受不了眾人的指責的一刻，他的祖輩跟其他人一樣認為他骯髒無恥、苟且偷生，更要他一死以謝天下。於是他放棄了，他鞠躬盡瘁了大輩子的家族放棄了他，他也放棄了。PG失去了所有，他唯一剩下的是GG那不離不棄的承諾，所以他最終選擇了跟隨GG。

他們不太可能有甜蜜的童話故事，但至少從今以後他們再也沒分開過。

所以，嗯，HE達成  
本來只想寫肉文，結果一口氣吐了兩萬四千多字……


End file.
